Naruto  I love my Dreams
by Kage Heishi
Summary: Naruto has a strange dream that turns into a reality.This is my first completed Yaoi story, so please, please reviews....


**The afternoon sun broke through the clear blue sky as the sixteen year old blonde, Naruto Uzumaki, held in his left hand a kunai close to his right eye, pointed out, fist clenched tight. The young blonde leaped into the air, scanning the surrounding area for his target. He began to fall back down, but leaned forward and dove straight at a near by tree. He flipped forward, forcing his feet to face the tree, and kicked the tree stump, propelling him into the air.**

**[Damn...Where the fuck is that bastard? Naruto thought to himself as the blonde fell and landed in the middle of a open meadow. [He has to be hiding around here somewhere...Hm?**

**Naruto glanced at the floor, spotting the droplets of blood on the blades of grass below him, "HA!...I knew he was around here!"**

**Naruto searched around him for a trail of blood, but was unable to see anything except the green grass and the glorious flowers around him.**

**"Man...Sakura would love to see this," said Naruto as he left the meadow in search of Sakura, forgetting about his first target. "I wonder where she is, probably shopping with Hinata and Ino...Again."**

**Naruto arrived at the accessory store and walked inside expecting to see his pink haired girlfriend, Sakura, next to Ino and Hinata, but to his amazement, He found the store to be completely empty.**

**"What the fuck?!" shouted Naruto as he walked around the store. "HELLO?! ANYONE HERE?!"**

**He ran outside to find that outside too had no sign of life. He walked outside with great caution, expecting an ambush from jounnin from other villages, but out of nowhere a red reddish-orange colored fox ran out of a nearby home, in its mouth was a piece of meat, but what startled the young blonde was that it was wearing a leaf headband.**

**"_Follow it..._," said a mysterious voices that vanished into the breeze of the wind.**

**The fox ran into a nearby ally, Naruto followed. Naruto had no idea why he was following this fox, or any idea why he did what the voice told him to do. A couple minutes passed and he began to lose sight of the fox within a dense forest.**

**The voice returned, "_Stop!...Now, take off your jounnin uniform..._"**

**Naruto willingly did as he was told, he took off his jounnin uniform, leaving him in only a black t-shirt and the grey long cloth pants. He placed his uniform gently on the ground. The same fox turned around and gazed at him with it yellow eyes. The fox began to walk towards Naruto, but as it headed his was, it began to morph.**

**[Wha-What?! shouted Naruto in his mind as he watched the fox move closer.**

**The fox grew taller and it orange fur faded to a black color. The fox stood up and it began to walk like a human, its fur became a black shirt and cloth pants, It head began to shape itself into a human's head, the fur on its head came together forming a hair style recognizable to him.**

**[It...It couldn't be...Sasuke?! Naruto thought to himself in disbelief.**

**The transforming creature vanished in a puff of smoke which surrounded Naruto. He then felt a hand yank on his black shirt. He fell backwards and landed on the ground, with a pressure on his chest.**

**[What the hell?! he thought as he tried to get up. [What the fuck is on my chest?!**

**The smoke began to clear and he could see a human like figure kneeling over him with its hand on his chest, "Get you hand off my chest!"**

**The smoke cleared and Naruto lay on the ground, shocked to see that Sasuke was staring at him with a strange look in his eyes...a look of lust.**

**"You have no idea how long I have been waiting to do this," Sasuke said in a lust filled voice. "Don't try to yell for help, no one can hear you."**

**"What are you gonna do to me?!" shouted Naruto as he struggled to get free.**

**Sasuke moved his free hand to Naruto's area and began to softly massage it. Naruto moaned which made Sasuke get hard. Sasuke smirked in excitement, Naruto began to grow hard and he moved his left hand into Sasuke's pants and began to play with Sasuke's hardened member. Sasuke moaned and almost fell on Naruto from the pleasure. Naruto used his free right hand and took the hand that held him onto the ground and forced it to the side causing Sasuke to fall on Naruto. Naruto slipped his hand out and placed both arms around Sasuke and started kissing the black haired teen with an intense want to come.**

**They broke from the kiss panting, "Sa...Sasuke...I want you so bad right..."**

**"Then take me," Sasuke offered as he got back onto his knees. "If you want me so bad, then take me right now."**

**Naruto flung himself to sit up-straight, kissing Sasuke in the process. Sasuke slid both his hands in between the both of them, and began to massage both of their areas. Naruto broke the kiss and pushed Sasuke onto his back, and began to take off his own shirt. Naruto lifted Sasuke shirt and began to place butterfly kisses on his chest, Sasuke moved his hands from their areas and began to caress Naruto's back as Naruto moved from kissing his chest to nibbling on his left earlobe.**

**Sasuke moaned while Naruto whispered into his ear, "I'm ready."**

**Naruto stop nibbling on his earlobe and got to his feet. He reach out to Sasuke who was still on the ground, and Sasuke took Naruto's hand. Naruto pulled Sasuke to his feet and they began making out once more. Sasuke, dominating the make out session, pushed Naruto against a nearby tree. Sasuke broke away from the kiss and began to kneel down, his head being at Naruto's waist level. Sasuke began to pull down Naruto's grey cloth pants, revealing an exposed erection. Sasuke took Naruto's erection into his mouth and began to suck on it furiously, causing Naruto to give off loud moans of pleasure which echoed through out the trees. Sasuke let his tongue slither on the underside of Naruto's erection, which made Naruto give off one last loud moan before coming inside Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke took Naruto's erection out and went back up to Naruto's face and began to furiously kiss Naruto with Naruto's cum in his mouth, mixing it into Naruto's mouth...as well as his.**

**"Ahh...Fuck me...Sasuke...Fuck me already..." moaned Naruto as he made out with Sasuke.**

**Sasuke slowly broke from the kiss, and turned Naruto around. Naruto bent over as Sasuke pulled his own pants down, exposing his own erection. He positioned himself as he slowly began to slip his erection in. Naruto braced himself for the first thrust into him as Sasuke lubricated Naruto's entrance with his semen. Sasuke figured it was lubricated enough, so he gave one good thrust in, which made Naruto moan and begin to get weak in the knees. Sasuke started to softly thrust in and out, and with each thrust, they became harder and faster. Naruto moaned louder with each thrust and began to move with Sasuke. Sasuke knew he was reaching near his limit, and Naruto knew that too. Naruto used that to his advantage, He began to push back, making Sasuke feel weak too. Soon after the two teens where furiously moving back and forth, until Sasuke couldn't take it anymore.**

**"Naruto...I'm gonna come..." whispered Sasuke into Naruto's ear.**

**Naruto whispered back, "Finally..."**

**Sasuke gave a few last thrust and came inside of Naruto, who still wanted more.**

**Sasuke slipped his erection out of Naruto's entrance, Naruto flipped around and began to make out with the other exhausted teen. Naruto broke away, both gasping for air, and began to move down and began to lick Sasuke's nipples.**

**"Oh...Naruto...Naruto"**

**"Naruto?...Naruto...NARUTO!!!" shouted a female voice as she gave a slight slap on the cheek. "Damn it, Naruto...Why didn't you wake up when I first called you?"**

**"Huh?..." Naruto replied since he was still partially asleep. "Wait...was it a dream?"**

**Sakura got off the bed and asked, "Was what a dream?"**

**"Oh...Nothing," lied Naruto as he got out of bed.**

**Sakura threw on her jounnin jacket and walked by Naruto, "Bye sweetheart."**

**She gave him a kiss and went out the door. Naruto rubbed his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair.**

**"Man...Was it all a dream?" Naruto asked himself as he stood up. "I really hope nothing bad happens today..."**

**Naruto got dressed and walked out of his home when out of nowhere, Sasuke bumped into him and insulted him like usual.**

**"Oh...It's only you Naruto..." Sasuke said as he continued walking.**

**Naruto blushed and replied, "S-Sasuke?!...Uhh...Hi!"**

**Sasuke turned around and walked toward Naruto, "I just remembered...I have something for you, but you'll have to catch me first."**

**Sasuke turned into a reddish-orange furred fox and began running off into the woods. Naruto stood there in shock as he felt his dream might come true.**

**Naruto looked around and thought to himself[Oh, what the hell...I still have a fucking crush on him...**

**Naruto leaped after the fox and lost sight of him while in the middle of the forest.**

_** Editor's Notes : **_

_**(LOL...OMFG...I can't believe I actually typed this...In less than three hours too...OMFG...I still can't believe the words I was about to use in this story...Holy shit I feel so dirty right now...I could never get through typing one of my yaoi stories completely...Wow...I'm impressed with myself...Yet...Totally creeped out by it...LMAO)**_

_**( Readers Note)**_

_**OMG Kage that was…that was. OMFG. WOW! That's all I got to say wow.**_


End file.
